


Just Tell Me

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Life, Modern AU, Taryn POV, Wine, baby talk, blink and you'll miss it jurdan and baby, on the same wave length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: After her niece's birthday, Taryn comes to a conclusion about the next step of their lives. Will Nicasia be on board with it?
Relationships: Taryn Duarte/Nicasia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlyrebelliouswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyrebelliouswriter/gifts).



> A little drabble written for a friends birthday. Featuring some of things she loves most, fluffy things and nicaryn. Happy Birthday (well belated as far as ao3 goes lol) Em!

It was an exhausting day for the two of them as they strolled into their home. Nicasia and Taryn both kicked off their shoes, Nicasia disappearing into the kitchen. Taryn’s assumption was to the wine rack. She knew her wife better than herself. Knew that after a birthday celebration, despite it being for their one-year-old niece Lyric, Nicasia would need at least one glass to relax after the festivities.

For Taryn, she remained quiet. Just like she did on the ride home. Her thoughts lingered on a topic they haven’t truly discussed before. Until Lyric came into their lives, Taryn at least never considered the prospect of extending their family beyond pets. Since a few months ago, when they babysat and she couldn’t help but notice the hidden mask of maternal instincts Nicasia had. It shocked and burned her core to see her wife falling in step with the role. Soothing, feeding, and playing with Lyric. Seeing the babies honeyed eyes glow with excitement whenever Nicasia came around the corner.

Not to say her niece wasn’t excited to see Taryn. She was a spitting image of her mother after all. It was only natural the babe wanted her. Taryn had always been the more motherly and empathetic twin. One that showed kindness over cunning. Still, she enjoyed her life with Nicasia and up till they started babysitting never once thought about having a babe. Now, the thought was a precedent in her mind. Churning and churning, she just couldn’t figure out how to bring up to her.

Taryn walked across the soft carpet, collapsing into the deep blue sofa. Tucking her feet underneath her legs. Waiting, she reached for the remote turning the tv on with a press of a button. Aimlessly scrolling through the channels. Images after images and it seemed every channel had something to do about babies, toddlers, pregnancy, or parenting in general. Maybe it was a sign to discuss this. Or maybe she was seeing things. Jude was always held on a pedestal compared to. What if she only wanted a child for that sole reason. Because Jude did? Sighing, she tossed the remote back onto the coffee table leaning her head back, blindly staring at the high beams on the ceiling.

“So,” Nicasia crooned. Her teal hair whipped up into a messy bun sliding up to Taryn. Offering her wife a glass of Merlot, which Taryn took murmuring a quick thanks. Nicasia’s pale blue eyes, ocean waters in the sun, were alight with curiosity, “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you? Or are you going to take a page from your sister’s book and stay silent.”

Taryn propped her legs over Nicasia, swirling her wine before taking a long sip. Tasting notes of cocoa, and black cherries. Nicasia ran a finger in a circular motion over her wife’s knee. Not roughly, simply a feather light touch. Taryn fixed her a look from under her thick lashes. It seemed she wasn’t the only one with something on her mind.

“Jude has gotten better. She’s fully open with Cardan at least,” Taryn clipped.

“True,” Nicasia swirled her glass, before taking an equally long sip. Halting her finger, she rested a palm over Taryn’s knee. A thumb now continued the mindless ministrations.

“What? You have something you wanna say Nic.”

Nicasia smirked, side-eyeing her wife.

“Maybe I do. But you,” the last word came out in sing-song tone. Nicasia set her glass on the stained coffee table. Turning her attention to Taryn. Keeping her gaze fixed into whiskey-colored eyes, “my love have been troubled for some time. Today whatever it is, it’s truly getting to you,” she shrugged, “You know how annoying I can get when I want something.”

Taryn placed her glass next to Nicasia’s. Sitting up a little straighter. Damn her. She was right and Taryn knew it.

“Okay,” running her fingers through her auburn tresses, “Okay. On the count of three. We say what’s on our mind.”

“Deal,” a knowing smile tugged on her pink lips. Almost as if Nicasia already knew Taryn’s secret thoughts.

“One. Two. Three. Go.”

“I want a baby,” they both said at the same time.

“Oh thank the gods. I thought you’d say no,” Taryn commented as relief washed over her, “I mean we still have things to discuss. If one of us want to carry or adopt or..”

Nicasia’s mouth was on hers. Taryn tasted the cherries and chocolate of the Merlot on her soft lips, wrapping arms around her neck. She could feel her smiling into the kiss before pulling away.

“You think too much Duarte. We will figure it out. Right now,” she gripped the hem of shirt tugging it off, “I think we should celebrate that we both want this.”


End file.
